


Wildest Dreams

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Requests still open? If so could you do one with the reader and Bucky or sam or dean? revolving around the song wildest dream?





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Requests still open? If so could you do one with the reader and Bucky or sam or dean? revolving around the song wildest dream?

It wouldn’t be the first time that you invaded his thoughts since he’d seen you last. The memories felt so fresh, even though years had passed. As he ran as fast as he could, blood pumping, he used those thoughts to push him. The one time in life he’d felt like he could have been on the other side of life.

_Bucky’s hands were on your hips as your arms were up around his neck. You smiled up at him, feeling as if you were in your own little world. “Let’s take a trip, doll.” He smirked, that little sparkle in his eye._

_“Where to?” You asked, knowing that you’d likely follow him anywhere. He had your heart after all._

_He shrugged. “Anywhere. Just…away.” When you chuckled, his face lit up, loving the sound. “Get away from everyone. It’ll be just us.”_

Jumping down off the wall, his knees bent as his feet hit the ground. Without a pause, he continued running. Having you to go home to after this would have driven him even harder, but this wasn’t a life for you. He was on the run, and he didn’t want you to wind up dead because of him.

_You were wearing your favorite baby blue sundress, your eyes watching the sunset reflect off the water. Feeling his arms snake around your waist, you put your hands on his and smiled. “It’s so peaceful.” You mused, leaning your head on his chest._

_“It is.” He agreed, glancing down to take in your features. You had the perfect shade of red on your lips, and when you caught him looking at you like that, your cheeks turned a light pink, amusing him._

He’d check up on you now and then at first, always from a distance. Just to remind himself why he was staying away, why he wasn’t holding you tight. The ache for you never dulled, always reminding him what you’d shared.

_His hands were in your hair as his lips moved with yours, your hands on his shoulders. Pulling away, he rolled the two of you so that you were looking down on him. “I could see nothing but this for the rest of my life, I’d die a happy man.” He told you, cupping your cheek._

_Smiling, you shook your head. “No dying on me, mister.” You teased before glancing at your lamp and laughing._

_“What?” He asked, wondering what caused that reaction._

_You pointed. “We really were in a rush.” On your lamp was your shirt, and when you looked around you laughed at seeing random articles of clothing thrown all over the place._

_He grinned before his fingers found your sides, sending you into a laughing fit. You tried to pull away, but he rolled the two of you again. Making you laugh made him feel that everything was alright- just for a moment._

That smile was left with you. Not once had he felt that much joy, acceptance, or love since you. And he knew he wouldn’t. So, he ran, because he had to.


End file.
